Lauren Johansson
| occupation = Counselor (Victory-D, Victory-E and Starbase 215) | serial number = | posting = (until 2371) (until 2379) Starbase 215 (current) | rank = | status = Active | father = | mother = Victoria Johansson | siblings = Veronica Johansson | marital = Married | spouse = Justin Macleod | children = | relative = Lindsay Johansson (Niece) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Lauren Johansson was a Human Starfleet officer from Melbourne, Australia, who most famously served on the USS Victory-D and the USS Victory-E, as counselor and adviser to Captain Wesley Crusher. She would marry and have a child with fellow shipmate Justin Macleod as well as serve with him on the Starbase 215 and then on Earth. Early Life Lauren Johansson grew up in Melbourne, Australia with her mother, Victoria (formerly Starfleet Admiral) and father Richard (College Professor) and her older sister, Veronica. After her father dies of an unknown illness, Lauren's mother wanted both her daughters to follow their father's footsteps and go to college to become teachers. However, Johnasson aspired to do other things. After graduating from Melbourne High School, she attended Starfleet Academy in San Francisco instead of Melbourne University like her sister. This causes a rift between Lauren and her mother. Starfleet Career Memorable Quotes *"God forbid I should miss my first look at some bloody wormhole..." *"G'day, mates!" *"How did she put it... (impersonating S.E.G.A.) 'As I experience certain sensory input patterns my mental pathways become accustomed to them. The inputs eventually are anticipated and even missed when absent.'" *"Glad I could help, bitch!" *(Victoria): "Of course Dillon and I could go home if you two would like to be alone? It's such a romantic place..." (Lauren): "Mummy, Don't push it!" *"Precious Princess! You been calling me that when I was seven! Now stop demeaning me and address me as an adult, is that clear?!!" *(Talking to Alexa Porter): "It may be hard to imagine right now but eventually most children come to appreciate their parents." "Laren to Cmdr Johansson. Your mother has just come aboard." (Lauren, to herself): "On the other hand..." *(Lauren): "And you are doing this to your own wife, Cmdr. Parker?" "(Tom Paris): It is Paris, Ms. Johansson." *"Wedding gown? Why would you wear a daft wedding gown to your own wedding!?" *"I look around me and all I see are surfaces without depth; colorless, hollow. Nothing seems real." *This is bullshit! (Wesley Crusher): Cmdr. Johansson-- (Lauren): Leave me alone! *"We're not playing it your way any longer, Se'Vek! I have been kidnapped, surgically altered, and had my ass put in danger! I've gone along with all your rubbish plans. Now you are going to listen to me! You find a way to let the Victory track us, or I will go to Toreth and tell her I've discovered you're a traitor! I'll have your ass ejected into space! Do you understand me, Sub-Commander?!!" Trivia *Johansson is the first Australian Starfleet character in the series. **She made her first appearance in season 2 to the final season. *She carried the rank of Lieutenant Commander throughout season two and was promoted to Commander in season 3 onward. *She is similar to Deanna Troi for being an ship's counselor and having an overbearing mother. *She enjoys surfing in Holodecks. External links Category:Humans Category:USS Victory-D Personnel Category:USS Victory-E Personnel Category:Counselors Category:Starfleet medical personnel